Patch - 2019.08.08
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Projection Magecraft Q (Exclusive): ''AD ratio of the skill damage adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. *''Projection Magecraft Q (Exclusive): ''Cooldown adjusted from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *''Projection Magecraft Q (Exclusive): ''Interval to get each stack adjusted from 7 seconds to 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds. *''Projection Magecraft Q (Exclusive): ''Adjusted the condition for the skill to not consume stacks of Projection Magecraft on each cast of the skill while within the duration Unlimited Blade Works R from "Each cast will not consume any stack as long as EMIYA stays within the Unlimited Blade Work field" to "Each cast will not consume any stack while within the duration of Unlimited Blade Works R". *''Projection Magecraft Q (Exclusive): ''Now can critically strike, dealing 150% damage. *''Broken Phantasm W: ''Optimized the casting mechanic, now the instant release of the skill no longer has a chance of stuck in the channeling state, and now with the manual casting, using the 2nd cast of the skill no longer requires a left-clicking to execute the casting command. *''Magic Repelling Notes E ''Adjusted the duration of the Magic Repelling Notes barrier from 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5 seconds to 3 seconds at all skill levels. *''Magic Repelling Notes E ''Adjusted the effect of the Magic Repelling Notes barrier from "rendering the target immune and unable to be targeted by all negative buffs" to "applying the target with a shield that can absorb 90/180/270/360/450 + AP skill damage and negate all negative buffs". *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''Adjusted the condition to purchase Hiiro from "at cost of 100 Yen" to "available when reaching level 6". *''Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto: ''Adjusted the duration of the mark on the target for trigger the God of Calamity state when being killed by Yato from 1 second to 2.5 seconds. *''Shun (Instant) Q: ''Cast range adjusted from 500 to 450. *''Jutsu (Art) (Normal Version) W: ''The Boundary field now applies Blight debuff on affected targets only when Yato equips Yukine. *''Yukine E: ''Adjusted the damage of the crescent-shaped Boundary from 80/125/170/215/260 + Bonus AD to 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD. *''Zan (Rend) / Zan! (Rend!) (Hiiro Version) R: ''Now applies the mark from Anata Ni Go En Ga Aran Koto to the target until the end of the duration. *''Doll Deployment Q: ''Fixed the bug about the damage type of the Bleeding effect of Archer Dolls from true damage to magic damage. *''Mukushiki Shinkuu Myouu: ''Removed the effect that reduces the cooldown on all of her basic skills by 2 | 1 seconds when the bonus damage of this skill hits on a hero / non-hero unit. *''Neko Gaeshi E: ''Fixed the bug about the damage of this skill was considered as a single target skill and received the full effect of life steal, now the skill is considered as AoE skill and receives only 1/3 effect of the life steal. *''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception R: ''Adjusted the timing for trigger the instant kill effect on Shiki's skills from "After the damage dealt" to "At the same time the skill hits on the targets". *''Include - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Q: ''Added 50 bonus damage against non-hero units. *''Include - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death Q: ''Added the special condition that using this skill to kill a non-hero unit will refund 50% of the Mana cost and reduce the cooldown on the next cast of this skill by 50%. *''Include - Delusional Illusion E: ''Adjusted the conditional to trigger the passive effect from "Every third cast of Illya's other skills will trigger the passive effect" to "For every 12 seconds, Illya's next cast of her other skills will trigger the passive effect, and each cast of other skills while within the interval also reduces the interval by 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 seconds" ---- *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''1300 Gold **'Stats: +10 Attack Damage | +10% Critical Rate | +20% Attack Speed | +5% Movement Speed **UNIQUE Passive: 'EMIYA's basic attacks become a ranged attack with a range of 530. **UNIQUE Passive: ''Replaces EMIYA's Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q with Projection Magecraft Q with the following effects: ***''Projection Magecraft Q: ''EMIYA stores 1 stack of Projection Magecraft every 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds (affected by Cooldown Reduction effects), up to 3 stacks. Upon activation, EMIYA consumes 1 stack of Projection Magecraft to project a barrage of weapons that float up behind himself for a while before being launched to bombard a target area, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit. Within the duration of Unlimited Blade Works R, using Projection Magecraft Q doesn't consume stacks of Projection Magecraft (30 Mana cost) (1.5 second cooldown). *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''3000 Gold **'Recipe: Gemstone Necklace (Rin's Pendant) + 1700 Gold **'Stats: '+20 Attack Damage | +30% Critical Rate | +40% Attack Speed | +10% Movement Speed **UNIQUE Passive: 'EMIYA's basic attacks become a ranged attack with a range of 530. **UNIQUE Passive: ''Replaces EMIYA's Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q with Projection Magecraft Q with the following effects: ***''Projection Magecraft Q: ''EMIYA stores 1 stack of Projection Magecraft every 7/6.5/6/5.5/5 seconds (affected by Cooldown Reduction effects), up to 3 stacks. Upon activation, EMIYA consumes 1 stack of Projection Magecraft to project a barrage of weapons that float up behind himself for a while before being launched to bombard a target area, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD + AP physical damage to all enemies hit. Within the duration of Unlimited Blade Works R, using Projection Magecraft Q doesn't consume stacks of Projection Magecraft (30 Mana cost) (1.5 second cooldown). *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''500 Gold **'Stats: +20 Ability Power | +5 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Mage Boy's 'Frost Nova W' with 'Blizzard W' with the following effects: ***Blizzard W: ''Summons a blizzard by channeling 3 waves of ice shards to strike on the target area, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage per wave to all enemies hit (60 Mana cost) (16/15/14/13/12 second cooldown). *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''2800 Gold **'Recipe: Freeze Force Lv1 + Destruction Wand + 900 Gold **'Stats: '+90 Ability Power | +200 Mana | +20 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Mage Boy's 'Frost Nova W' with 'Blizzard W' with the following effects: ***Blizzard W: ''Summons a blizzard by channeling 3 waves of ice shards to strike on the target area, dealing 30/45/60/75/90 + AP magic damage per wave to all enemies hit (60 Mana cost) (16/15/14/13/12 second cooldown). *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''600 Gold **'Stats: +10 Ability Power | +5 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds | +5 Health Regeneration/5 seconds **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Paladin Boy's 'Cleanse E' with 'Holy Light E' with the following effects: ***Holy Light E: ''Uses the holy art to bathe the target in light, if the target is an enemy hero, the light deals 60/90/120/160/220 + AP magic damage to the target and restores the Health of all allied units around the target by 40/60/80/120/180 + AP. However, if the target is an allied hero, the light restores the Health of the target by 60/90/120/160/220 + AP and deals 40/60/80/100/120/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies around the target (50/60/70/80/90 Mana cost) (18/17/16/15/14 second cooldown). *Added this equipment to Items, the information of the equipment is as follows: **'Cost: '''2800 Gold **'Recipe: Holy Light Lv1 + Scale Armor + Obsidian Crown + 810 Gold **'Stats: '+30 Ability Power | +35 Armor | + 50 Magic Resist | +15 Mana Regeneration/5 seconds | +15 Health Regeneration/5 seconds **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Paladin Boy's 'Cleanse E' with 'Holy Light E' with the following effects: ***Holy Light E: ''Uses the holy art to bathe the target in light, if the target is an enemy hero, the light deals 60/90/120/160/220 + AP magic damage to the target and restores the Health of all allied units around the target by 40/60/80/120/180 + AP. However, if the target is an allied hero, the light restores the Health of the target by 60/90/120/160/220 + AP and deals 40/60/80/100/120/180 + AP magic damage to all enemies around the target (50/60/70/80/90 Mana cost) (18/17/16/15/14 second cooldown). *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''3200 Gold **'Recipe: Black Iron Sword + Strong Belt + 600 Gold **'Stats: '+50 Attack Damage | +400 Health | +10% Cooldown Reduction **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Mirai's 'Blood Burst R' with 'Blood Nova R' with the following effects: ***Blood Nova R: ''Mirai pierces her blood sword deep into the target's body at close range, channeling the skill while suppressing the target in place with a whirlpool of blood and dealing 25/50/75 + AD physical damage to the target every 0.3 seconds, up to 5 times within 1.5 seconds. If the target has at least 1 stack of Cursed Blood while being stabbed, each damage dealt by this skill also deals 10/20/30 additional damage to the target (120/110/100 second cooldown). *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''3000 Gold **'Recipe: Seven Luminaries Book of Elements + Voodoo Staff + 640 Gold **'Stats: '+75 Ability Power | +200 Health | +10% Cooldown Reduction **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Killua's 'Denkousekka R' with 'Lightning Domain (Denkouryouiki) R' with the following effects: ***Denkouryouiki R: ''Killua unleashes Lightning field in a form of aura around himself, the field unleashes lightning bolts to attack all enemy heroes within 500 radius nearby for 2.5 seconds, dealing 60/80/100 + AP magic damage to all enemies with the field every 0.5 seconds, up to a total of 6 hits (80/90/100 Mana cost) (100/85/70 second cooldown). *Adjusted the equipment as follows: **'Cost: '''3000 Gold **'Recipe: SOS Group Emblem + Strong Belt + 600 Gold **'Stats: '+450 Health | +40 Armor | +35 Magic Resist | +15 Health Regeneration/5 seconds **UNIQUE Passive: 'Replaces Yaya's 'Triple Red Mode R' with 'Ranbu Yozakura R' with the following effects: ***Ranbu Yozakura R: ''Yaya channels a barrage of punches on a target enemy at close range, suppressing the target in place while dealing a ten-strikes combo for 1.8 seconds, each strike deals 15/25/35 + AD physical damage. (100 Mana cost) (130/120/110 second cooldown). ---- *Peiji Package (Hero+Skin) sale at 6.00 PM on 9th August 2019. *Peiji's Skin Card - Tiamat Peiji (提亚马特) sale at 6.00 PM on 9th August 2019. *Makise Kurisu's Skin Card - Bunny Girl Kurisu (兔女郎) sale at 6.00 PM on 9th August 2019. *Akiyama Mio's Skin Card - White Rabbit Sheryl Nome (白兔) sale at 6.00 PM on 9th August 2019. ---- *Fixed a bug wherein the update announcement system interface could be blocked. *Fixed some dash skills could cause the hero's models to be stuck inside the model of the Greater Dragon (for example, EMIYA's Triple-Linked Crane Wings Q. *Fixed the users of the single target-teleport skills couldn't be displaced when casting the teleport skills on Greater Dragon (for example, Huanci·D·Lucy's Shadow Strike E). ---- *Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26)'s package sale time extended to 11th August 2019. *Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26)'s draw time extended to 11th August 2019. *Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26)'s exchange reward time extended to 14th August 2019. *Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26)'s skin decompose time extended to 14th August 2019. ---- ----